


A bride for flowers

by yanderebride



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderebride/pseuds/yanderebride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“As soon as I woke up, I realize I was to be marry to the Captain. B..But..What happen between Robin and I? What happen in this one year?” </p><p>A year has past and Sumia finally woke up after being in a coma. However, many things has change and Sumia realize what the happiness she could remember was already long gone. Robin's keeping something from her and Sumia's ready to find out even if it means ruining her present happiness.</p><p>Sumia/M!Robin and slight Chrom/Sumia</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bride for flowers

A/n: Wah My first fanfiction for fire emblem awakening! I hope it would be nice to read also this fanfiction is those point of view stories.

 

Summary: “As soon as I woke up, I realize I was to be marry to the Captain. B..But..What happen between Robin and I? What happen in this one year?”

 

==

Sumia's pov

 

My head was blank.

 

Nothing.

 

“Ugh..” My eyes slowly open on my own. I stared onto the ceiling of what seems to be a place where healers were at. What were they called again? I pushed myself off the bed I was resting in. Why was I here in the first place? I moved to one side of the bed and started to stand. Hm? What's this? There's a bandage around my head? There was so many questions in my head and.. That's right! Robin! If I'm hurt, He'll probably be here right away! That's right..Because his my lover. The only one for me.

 

Swinging open the door, I turned my head to see Lissa holding flowers. However with widen eyes, she dropped down onto the ground and quickly hugged me. Almost crying. “Sumia! Your awake! That's great! Chrom will be so happy! Ohh~ I have to tell him now” She let go and smiled towards me. I stared at her blankly. “Shouldn't..Robin be the happy one..?” As the words came out, Lissa could only stared at me. She seem loss for words.

 

“..Sumia.. What..Are you with Chrom..?” She slowly speak and looked at me in disbelief. My hands started to shake, my throat was dry. I glared at Sumia and clench my fist. “S..Stop! T-This isn't a joke! I-I..Where's Robin?!” Why was I screaming at her? What happen? My chest was tight and I couldn't breath and my head hurts.

 

Walking into the room, Captain stood there looking shock. How long was he standing there? Did he heard everything I just said. “Sumia..” He finally spoke. He stood where he was, staring at me. “I..Your awake..?” He said finally seemly snapping back. I back away from Lissa.

 

“Chrom?” That voice. I know that voice! Robin stood there to next to Chrom to see me. His eyes widen in surprise and a mix of shock as well. “..Sumia?! Y-Your awake!” Robin quickly smile towards me. “Isn't that great Chrom?” He turned to Chrom who was smiling as well. No, Why? Why was Captain supposed to be happy? Shouldn't you be happy instead? I quickly ran towards Robin, wrapping my arm around his body. He seem shock and quickly pushed me towards the Captain. Who catch me in time. His breath was short and panting.

 

“Robin..? What happen?” I asked. I tried to move closer to him but he backed away from me. “Amnesia?” Lissa suddenly said. I looked at her with widen eyes. “Yeah! That's it! Otherwise, how could she not remember how much she love you Chrom!” She jump and smile excitedly. Ah, My head hurts. Captain held my shoulders as I stumble onto the ground. Robin looked at me with a hurtful expression, he looked away from me refusing to meet my eye.

 

==

Robin's pov

 

My chest hurts. I couldn't look at Sumia's eyes. Not to mention, Chrom's. Sumia was held back into the room. She was looking at me as she slowly disappeared from my sight. I sigh as though something huge was removed from my chest. Why? Why did she looked at me with those eyes? I can't stand them. I hate those eyes. Eyes that tell so much about the girl. Eyes that says so much about the world. Eyes that says ' _love me_ '. I probably should get back now. This isn't a good time anyway. Ugh, why did I decide to come anyway. I should have agreed to spear request from earlier or maybe I should have just do something else. Lucky, Chrom never really question anything. He was too busy with Sumia to mind anything else. 

 

There was a mix of happiness yet sadness inside and I was probably making some sort of expression as I could see the worry looks on everyone's faces. I forced a smile out of my face to show everyone that I was alright and there was nothing to be worry about. I wanted to get back to my room as soon as possible, now that Sumia's awaken. I'm sure the wedding will soon be planned and ready to come. The day I dread and the day I hope never comes is finally coming. 

 

I was finally back in my room. It was like all energy drain out of me as I fell onto the bed. I wanted to take a nap, a nap that I wished I could never wake up from. Dreams are often better than real life, I knew that too well as precious memories would come flooding back and the best part was, _I was happy in that dream_. I toss and turn, I couldn't force myself to sleep after all. I was selfish and happy for the moment where Sumia was asleep for so long. I could come visit her and talk to her and she wouldn't be able to respond back. I was selfish, I wanted even for a moment to be just alone with her even though she is to be married to Chrom. The selfish me still visited her everyday and hoping that she won't wake up because over she wakes up. _It's all over._ I stared at the ceiling and remembered Sumia's expression. Ugh, why did I have to think of _her_ now? She was Chrom's and what happen between us will remain between us forever. A secret love that was meant to be buried deep down yet she'll bringing back now.

 

_What are you thinking right now Sumia?_

 

_==_

 

Sumia's point of view

 

“Amnesia huh?” I repeated what the doctor say. I grabbed my head and stared at the ground. Chrom grabbed my hand gently and smile at me. “Don't worry. I'm here, I'll stay by your side till you remember everything. For now, We can put the wedding on hold” He give me a smile that could warm someone's heart in a beat. Thank you Chrom, Captain. _Thank you for the kindness but your not the one I want in front of me_. The doctor said I could be released soon since all I had left was my amnesia problem. I wasn't physically hurt anymore, there was no reason for me to stay anymore. I'll just cause more problems anyway. “I look forward to seeing everyone again” I smile and said towards the two in the room with me.

 

I need to know. I need to know what happen in this one year? Why was the love between Robin and I gone. Do you not love me anymore? No, I was sure. The moment that our eyes met earlier.

 

_You still love me._

 

 


End file.
